The Reality of Alchemy
by Hawkeye329
Summary: Elli is sucked through the gate from the other side and lands in the Elric brothers' laps. But along with her comes trouble and Ed and Al must find out what danger came with her. EdxWin, AlxOC To be blood, death, and romance...review! COMPLETE!
1. Alive

The Reality of Alchemy

The thought I remember the most before being sucked inside that large, black gate was _I'm going to die._ As it opened and dark tendrils wrapped around my body, I closed my eyes and pictured my family and how I would never see them again. And then, before my consciousness was ripped from me in blinding pain, I pictured my brother. As a tear leaked down my face, I sent out my last thought. _I'm sorry…brother._

Chapter One: Alive

"Where do you think she came from?"

"…I think she came from the other side."

"Do you mean the other side of the gate? But, how?"

"I don't know, Al. That's what we're going to find out."

I must be dead. These two guys are talking about a gate. I can only hope they were referring to heaven's gates. Then again the gate I faced was massive darkness. Great. I'm in Hell. It would explain the pain I was feeling. But where it was coming from I couldn't tell.

"I think she's waking up, brother." I moved my head towards the younger sounding voice. He sounded sweet and innocent, but he kept echoing.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The older voice asked towards me. I focused on moving my lips to answer yes, but all that came out was a gasp of pain. My eyes shot open and light flooded my senses as I clutched at my left shoulder.

"Son of a bitch." I managed. And then I looked at my left shoulder to see that my arm was gone. My eyes grew wide as I took in the white bandaging tinged with blood.

"Hey, it's ok! Relax, tell us what happened." I looked up to see the young voice coming from a large suit of armor with glowing eyes. Beside him, a boy with gold eyes and a braid of blonde hair staring at me intently.

"I…why did it take my arm?" I sputtered, looking only at the gold eyes. Something about him made me feel like I could relate to him. He furrowed his brow at me.

"Did you see a gate?" He asked, taking me by surprise. I answered him, seeming to confirm a working hypothesis in his head.

"I went through it. I thought I was dead." A moment of silence passed between us and the armor spoke.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. This is my older brother Edward. We found you two days ago outside the cemetery. Do you remember anything?" I looked at Al and shook my head.

"Only black tendrils, pain, and-" I stopped, remembering my brother. My eyes must have deceived me, because Al put a hand on my right shoulder.

"It's ok. We're gonna help you figure out what happened and hopefully send you home."

"Al." Ed interjected. His head was down and I felt my hope fall. So I spoke my suspicion.

"You might not be able to send me home." Ed looked at me suddenly.

"What did you do…before the gate appeared?" He asked me sternly. His voice was on edge and I felt the fear that was in his eyes.

"I don't remember." I answered honestly. I looked away from him, feeling ashamed. "I only remember that I was with my younger brother. We were with a man with gr-" I was cut off by a wave of pain from my nerves and I gritted my teeth. Al jumped up and ran out of the room, calling for a girl named Winry. Ed stood and grabbed my shoulders as gently as possible and pushed me back on the bed.

"Hang in there, ok? You're lucky you landed here. My friend is the best mechanic in town."

_Mechanic? I don't have a car! _My mind was whirring and I tried to focus on Ed, but I was overwhelmed. I was hurt, confused, and traumatized. If I didn't know better, I would say shock was setting in.

"Edward, what did I tell you?" I watched through my fuzzy vision as a wrench hit Ed square in the forehead. He hit the floor, legs twitching, a tiny drop of blood running down his face. Winry, I assumed, wore a green bandana, a black tube top, and a jumpsuit, the sleeves tied around her waist. Her long blonde hair framed her face and her blue eyes shined with a fierce determination. She stood over Edward, hands on hips, her face scrunched up with anger. "I told you not to ask her questions, she could go into shock!" She shouted. I studied her face to the best of my ability and I noticed that despite her obvious annoyance with Ed, her eyes were soft towards him. She stepped over her friend and came right to me, checking me over and placing her hand on my forehead. She raised her brows and met my eyes while adjusting my bandages.

"You're certainly a fighter, aren't you?" She noted, saying it more to herself than to me. As my focus became clear again, I noticed that she had gloves sticking out of one of her back pockets. They were covered in grease and dingy, having been used and washed more than once.

"What kind of mechanic are you?" I asked her, now curious by what Ed had told me. She smiled, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm glad you asked. Hey Ed, get up and come here a minute." She told him. He scowled, getting up from the floor and standing by her side. She then rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a brilliantly made metal arm. I felt my eyes widen, having not realized he had artificial limbs. It was then I understood why I was brought here.

"I have no money for a prosthetic limb." I confessed, my hope thrown in the garbage. Winry kept her smile.

"You don't have to worry. Ed has you covered. Don't you?" She turned to him, her eyes promising another wrench filled beat down unless he agreed. He sighed.

"Sure." He announced, his eyes meeting mine. "I'm gonna go talk to Al and contact HQ." He left the room, a determination to his walk. I looked at my shoulder.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, feeling vulnerable. Winry had turned her back to me, working on something I couldn't see.

"Well, when those two found you, they couldn't just let you bleed to death. So they brought you to me. Plus Ed has a soft heart for those who go through Hell. And he saw something in you that reminded him of himself." She stated. She was facing me again, holding up a tape measure. "I'll let you ask him questions later, but right now, I need to prep you for automail."

"Is that what you call metal limbs?"

"Yup!" She said gleefully. "It's going to be about two years of rehabilitation, but in the end, you will have an arm again." Her face turned serious. "It's no walk in the park. Surgery is painful and connecting the nerves will be grueling, but we don't give this option unless we know you can handle it."

Winry measured my right arm and jotted down some notes on a chart. I winced, pain dancing through my upper body. I took a couple deep breaths, trying to keep my strength from waning.

"How long did Ed go through rehab?"

"A year."

"Then I will do the same."

. . .

End of chapter one! The following chapters should be longer. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Commitment

The Reality of Alchemy

Chapter Two: Commitment

I had fallen asleep while Winry was taking measurements of my arm and shoulder. By the time I woke up, it was nightfall. I lay in the bed, listening to the silence of (what I presumed to be) the farmhouse. After about ten minutes, I became restless and decided to stretch my legs. I pulled the blanket off of me and stood, tiptoeing my way through the main level of the house. After finding the bathroom (a rather interesting experience with one hand in an unfamiliar place), I did my deed and washed up to the best of my ability.

When I felt as clean as I could be for the time, I looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes were haggard on my pale skin and my long, blonde hair hung loosely down my back. I was grateful to whoever wrapped my shoulder, for they covered my bust as well, a shirt unnecessary for now.

I left the bathroom and made my way in the large kitchen, fumbling around the cupboards until I found a glass. I filled it with water at the sink and leaned against the counter, drinking it down.

My jeans had been washed and I was redressed. These people were quite hospitable. I smiled, thankful I wasn't left for dead, but a pang in my gut made me realize my loneliness. _Brother…_I put the glass down and wiped away a stray tear, not noticing my guest who had entered the kitchen.

He rubbed against my leg and put his cold, wet nose on my bare foot. I jumped, looking down to see a black and white dog with a metal leg. I chuckled, rubbing his head as he wagged his tail happily. "Thanks." I whispered to him.

"Den's good at finding someone to comfort in times of need." I looked up, seeing Edward's outline standing in front of me. He stepped aside, flipping a switch and lighting up the room. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and white boxer shorts, revealing a metal leg to go with the metal arm I had seen earlier. He sat down at the table, nodding towards the chair across from him. I sat down, keeping my remaining hand in my lap.

"Thinking about your little brother?" He asked me, rubbing the bags under his eyes. I nodded, giving a half hearted smile.

"I don't know whether he's dead or alive." I whispered, my heart aching. Ed frowned, taking in a breath.

"When I was about ten, my brother and me did something bad. We had lost our mother and wanted to bring her back, but we failed. It was human transmutation, a type of alchemy forbidden from all. The results were catastrophic. I lost my leg and Al lost his while body. I gave up my right arm as material, binding Al's soul to the armor you saw earlier.

"I joined the military when I was 12, swearing to my brother that I would find a way to return him to his body. A commitment I've made that I work for everyday until I achieve it." He looked me dead in the eyes, waiting for me to reply.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked quietly, shocked at what this guy had already gone through, although something told me he was only giving me a rough sketch.

"Because no matter what, you have to fight for those you love no matter how long it takes. You have to commit yourself to turn the bad around and make it right again. And most of all, you can _never_ give up."

I listened to his words, allowing them to sink in for a few minutes before giving him an answer. But as I let them wrap around my head, all I could give was a fierce smile full of all the strength I had left. He grinned as well, getting up from the chair and walking out of the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and said without turning around, "Get some rest. Tomorrow Winry and Pinako begin surgery. That is when your journey will begin." And with that, he left me alone in the kitchen, Den's head resting on my lap. And as I petted the dog's large head, I began to laugh to myself.

"My journey will begin? How original."

But Ed had been right. I woke up the next morning to find myself prepped for surgery, my left shoulder completely exposed. It was quite gruesome, still raw from having my limb ripped from my body, but I made myself look at it, feeling stronger the more I accepted what had happened to me. Pinako, whom I thought to be a clever old woman, had filled me in on the procedure and what I would be enduring as they would be placing the port for automail. Winry was beside her, laying out surgical tools that were pre-sterilized.

"…do this?" Pinako had stated, taking one last drag from her long pipe before putting it out and washing her hands. I looked at her and frowned.

"What?"

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked again, putting on a mask over her mouth and nose. Winry did the same. I looked out the door, catching a glimpse of Ed and Al waiting outside. Ed was looking right at me, his face set in stone. I nodded to him and with a deep breath, I answered the automail surgeons with as much bravery I could muster.

"Let's do this." And I watched the door close and four hands close in on me. I closed my eyes, trying to center myself and prepare for the pain. I could feel one of the women hovering over me and I took a deep breath, letting it out as slow as possible. A pair of hands held me still then and the first incision was made.

. . .

I had lost track of time. The pain had clouded my mind and my occasional yelp of pain made it worse. Winry had been saying words of encouragement to me, but I never heard her. All I could think about was my brother. I wondered if he was alive, where he could be, and what he was doing. He was all I held onto the whole time, my reminder of why I was getting done in the first place.

"Ok, it's done! Let's get you cleaned up now." Pinako announced proudly, wiping the sweat off her brow with a rag. She looked tired and the hair from her tight bun was beginning to spring loose. Her apron was covered in blood, along with her gloved hands. I wondered for a moment if she had cut herself with one of the sharp tools, then bit back a hysterical laugh as I realized it was my blood that covered her. I knew then I was feeling light headed, so I calmed myself down. Winry was stitching me up now. Pinako picked up the tray of tools, rags, and what looked like a small container of my damaged tissue.

"You did good. Better than we all expected as a matter of fact." Winry delighted, winking a tired eye. I gave her a weak smile and turned my head to look at what they had accomplished. I felt my eyes open wide as I looked over the metal port that seemed to be waiting for a new arm. It had a bright shine to it and I liked how it looked in the light of the room. Apparently, Winry admired it just as much because she was ogling it more than I was.

"Come on, Winry. Let her rest now. We need to finish constructing her arm to its ready for docking."

"Yes, Grams." Winry yawned back in reply. She gave me one last smile and then seemed to remember something. "You know, we haven't even asked you your name…"

I chuckled, feeling my eyelids growing heavier by each passing second. "My name is Elli." I managed, and then my head fell back against my pillow; I was gone from the world.

. . .

"_I'm not so sure about this…" I expressed to my little brother as we talked amongst each other as quiet as possible. "This guy doesn't even look human! I mean, do you know anyone with green hair like that?" He rolled his green eyes at me, peeking over his shoulder before giving me an answer. _

"_Elli, this could be our only chance of escaping. And if this guy is telling the truth, we could be free from the wretched place for good. We could live our own LIVES!" He exasperated. I looked into his eyes, frowning as I saw his excitement unravel before me. I wanted to tell him how uneasy I was feeling, but I hesitated. It was the first time I had seen hope in his eyes since our parents were alive. _

_I sighed, giving him my best smile. "Ok, Ronin. Let's do it." He grabbed my shoulders and leaned towards me, resting his forehead against mine._

"_No matter what happens, we'll always stick together to the very end." I nodded, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly to me._

"_No matter what…brother."_

I awoke, my eyes scanning the room for Ronin, but stopped as I realized where I was. I got up with a sigh and grabbed a fresh change of clothes, cleaning myself up in my small bathroom hooked to my bedroom. It had been three months since I was equipped with automail. My left arm was fully functional and it was almost like I never lost it in the first place. In fact, it seemed the only thing I had lost was feeling, besides that of my nerves at the base of my new arm. Rehabilitation was rough every day, but I was progressing quickly. I could do normal things, like dressing and picking things up with no stress. What was proving to be difficult was training with Edward and Alphonse.

The Elric brothers had been teaching me how to fight. I enjoyed learning, having no previous experience in the art. I was getting into shape and the sparring was helping me adjust to my metal limb even faster. Although on most days I noticed that Winry seemed unhappy, worried that my new tool would be broken because of Ed's roughness. We knew when to call it quits when her wrench would fly and smack him square in the forehead.

I had just finished whooping the Elrics at their own game when I entered the kitchen to find Winry sitting at the table, her head in her hands. I frowned, walking to her side and laying my flesh hand on her shoulder. "Winry?" I asked gently. The past three months, Winry had become my good friend and we were sharing things with each other. Almost as if we were new found sisters.

The blonde looked up at me with tired eyes, her face twisted with sadness and confusion. I pulled up a seat next to her. She attempted a smile, but failed. "Hey, Elli."

"What's the matter?" I asked, flashing an encouraging smile at her. She laughed, almost as if she were embarrassed with herself about something.

"I got into it with Ed real bad last night." She finally said, looking around the room for him to make sure he wasn't listening. She slumped back in her chair, looking utterly defeated. I studied her eyes as she thought about him. It was then I remembered the way she stared at him my first night there. Her eyes held the same softness they had now, even though she had been flustered at him. Come to think of it, she never truly looked angry with him at all, no matter how reckless he would act.

"Have you told him how you felt about him?" I questioned, her eyes jumping to mine in surprise.

"How did you-"

"I just notice things…like the way you always look at him." I interjected. She turned red in the cheeks, looking away from me.

"I just blurted it out! We got into an argument about his automail and somehow or another I told him I loved him and then I ran out of the room."

Just as Winry had finished her distraught story, the door to the kitchen burst open, revealing a very distraught Edward. I had wondered why he was sparring extra hard that morning. He hadn't spoken to word to me or his brother. Now it made sense. His gaze locked onto her and she froze, her face turning a deeper shade of red. I realized I became invisible as they stared at each other, a silent battle floating through the air. _This is going to get extremely awkward…_

Suddenly, Winry leaped up from her chair and tried to run away, but Ed caught her wrist and pulled her back, forcing her to face him. Tears were running down her cheeks. "How long...?" He whispered, taking her off guard.

"H-how long what?" She stuttered.

"Damn it, Winry, how long have you…felt this way…a-about me?" His cheeks bloomed a rosy color and I sunk into my chair, really wishing I wasn't watching their feelings for each other unfold. I just knew Ed was trying to bring up the courage to confess his mutual feelings.

"I-Ed, it doesn't matter! Just forget I ever said anything about it!"" She sobbed, her embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. Ed took in a deep breath, his face softening. He let go of her wrist, but before she could escape, he trapped her in his arms and kissed her.

Winry's knees buckled, but he held her up with his muscular arms. She melted into his embrace and began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring them closer.

As they buried themselves in pent up passion, I snuck out of the kitchen, not wanting to intrude any longer. As I shut the door, I could hear Winry crying and Ed whispering to her, "I love you, too." Despite myself , I took one last peek and saw Ed holding Winry as she cried into his broad chest.

"It's about time they admitted it to each other." I turned around, Alphonse standing behind me. I sighed.

"By the looks of it, if they had waited any longer, they would have exploded!" Al gave a sad chuckle and sighed, walking away. I followed him, sensing unsaid words. "Alphonse? Are you ok?" He looked at me, his eyes glowing dimly in his helmet.

"It's just…I'm happy for them, but at the same time-"

"You wish you could feel the same things they feel." I guessed. I stepped forward, grabbing Al's hand. I knew he couldn't feel it, but the gesture alone would say enough. The armor shuddered a little bit. "You will soon enough. I know it." I said positively, giving him an encouraging smile. He gave me one last look and thanked me quietly and walked out of the room. I followed him with my eyes, wishing I could do more to make him feel better, but knew it would be of no use. I then found myself wondering what Al would look like if he did have his body…but that didn't really matter to me. It was his personality that had attracted me from the very moment I heard his voice.

And whether it was the unfound love in the kitchen or not, I admitted to myself that Winry wasn't the only one in love with an Elric.


	3. The Letter

The Reality of Alchemy

Chapter Three: The Letter

Another month had passed, the incident between Ed and Winry making them official. My rehabilitation was improving and my training with Ed and Al turned from sparring to alchemy. I was learning so much now that by the end of every day I was exhausted.

The day was winding down and the sun had already set. I was lying down in the guest bedroom looking over an introductory alchemy book when I heard some rustling downstairs. Curious, I marked my page and set the book aside, leaving the room to hang over the guardrail. Ed was rustling about the house, slinging on his coat and gathering his things in his suitcase. Al appeared from the kitchen, carrying what looked like a grocery bag of food. He glanced up and made contact with my eyes and quickly looked back to his brother, who was rubbing his head after hitting it on a chair when he bent down to put on his boot. From what I was gathering, they were trying to sneak out of the house. I crept down the stairs and put my hands on my hips.

"Whatcha doin'?" Al and Ed whipped around and Ed cussed under his breath.

"What the hell, Elli, we're tryin' to be quiet here!" Ed hissed. I gave a smirk and crossed my arms.

"And why is that?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"Ed, be nice!"

"It's ok, Al, I was just wondering."

"You shouldn't, its business!"

"I'm sorry, Elli."

"Guys, you're not being very quiet."

"What the hell is going on?" Winry burst into the room and we all jumped this time, Ed the most. He clenched his teeth together and winced, preparing for a beat down. Winry had her own hands on her hips and she was glaring at the blonde with malice and worry. I took a few steps back so that I was standing next to her. Without prying her eyes from the Elrics, she spoke through her teeth. "Elli, fill me in."

I am not a squealer. Really…but when Winry Rockbell wants you to do something, you do it. I gave Ed and Al an apologetic look and took in a breath. "The boys look as if they're packing to go somewhere."

"Oh, really." She glared at Edward and turned towards the kitchen. "Edward, kitchen, NOW."

"Yes, dear." I watched Ed storm in behind her and I stifled a smile. I may not be a squealer, but I found myself enjoying it. But I wanted to know what was going on, too. So I looked at Al, who looked awkward for being a suit of armor.

"Al, is everything ok?" He rubbed the back of what would be his neck and chuckled.

"We got a call from Colonel Mustang. He wants us to do a check in with him. And he said that there was something he wanted to show us." He said, avoiding my gaze. I took a step closer, sensing he was leaving something out.

"Colonel Mustang? Is he your higher up?"

"Yeah. He's the one who assigned us...crap." I raised my brows.

"Alphonse, what are you not telling me?" He began to squirm.

"You're our assignment, Elli. We have to keep an eye on you and make sure you're out of harm's way. It's why we've trained you and gotten you fixed up. The alchemy was my idea…"

"Ok. That makes sense to me…but why would my safety be important to the military?"

"Well…"

"We'll tell you on the way, but you should probably come with us since you're involved." Ed said as he came back out of the kitchen with Winry trailing behind, her hand in his automail one. Ed's face was slightly red and Winry was now oddly quiet. Al and I exchanged glances, and I had a feeling we had come to the same conclusion. Ed used actions to say he would be back soon and Winry accepted them lovingly. But we didn't ask to confirm. I was happy enough to see a caring gleam in the older Elric's eyes. He turned his attention to me and nodded. I took in a breath and nodded back, heading up the stairs to pack.

This would be the first time out of the Rockbell home. I was a little nervous, but curious to see what the world was here on the outside. I grabbed a couple shirts and a pair of black pants. I slung a knee length coat over my shoulders and zipped it up, secretly admiring how it hugged me. I then pulled my hair up in a ponytail, by bangs framing my face. Making a double check around the room and tidying it up, I grabbed the alchemy book I was reading and headed back down. As I hit the bottom steps, Al grabbed my suitcase from me.

"I'll carry it for you. It's quite the walk to the station, I don't want you to get too tired." I gave him a warm smile, feeling my cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Thanks, Al. That's sweet." He chuckled nervously and Ed came back around, his own suitcase slung over his back. I noticed Al didn't take his and I looked down at my feet to smile even wider. Ed was already out the door as he called for us to hurry up. I gave Winry a hug and was right behind him, Al's heavy footsteps following. When we caught up to the 21 year old, I took a look around. It was a beautiful country setting, the tall grass blowing softly in the warm, night wind. The path ahead of us was long and I figured I may as well enjoy my surroundings because I would be walking a while…

It didn't take us as long as I expected, for an hour later we were at the station, the dark, looming train blowing its last call whistle into the dark sky. We climbed on the very last car and sat down in the back. The train began moving a few minutes later and we settled in for the ride. When Ed was cozy and leaned back in his seat against Al, I decided to start the conversation that needed to be had. "So what's going on?" I asked. Ed looked at me from behind his bangs and chewed on a toothpick. Al looked straight at me. The golden haired boy sighed.

"You should know something before you meet the Colonel, Elli." He sat up straight in his seat, his feet touching the floor. I remained silent, wanting him to continue. "Four months ago, Al and I were called to Resembool to study a strange array that appeared out of nowhere. When we got there, we didn't know what to make of it. It was written in an unfamiliar language, but it was definitely alchemy. After a few days, we were able to distinguish it as a portal. But before we could destroy it, it had activated from the other side and you came through, your left arm completely gone." Al looked at his brother and Ed nodded at him.

"We took you to Winry and Granny Pinako and they bandaged you up and made sure you were stable. When we called into Central and let him know what happened, he told us to keep an eye on you and to make sure nothing else came in the portal. He also said to bring you to him as soon as possible…" Al faltered on something, as if he didn't want to say the rest. I found myself glaring at the both of them.

"What are you leaving out?" Ed put his metal hand on my metal arm, a gesture of our bond we had developed the past four months. I was fond of him and looked to him like an older brother, but right now I needed answers.

"Elli, there was evidence that there was another portal in the East. It appeared shortly after you came through to Resembool. But it activated and let someone through and disappeared within hours of your arrival. We now are assuming that it was your brother you have mentioned." I looked away from them, angry tears forming in my blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I choked out, irritated at the two of them. Al leaned towards me, his armor clacking softly.

"We're sorry, Elli. We couldn't. The Colonel said not to tell you so that you could focus on becoming well again." He sounded genuinely apologetic and I accepted his words, looking up with glossy orbs. Al reached forward, holding my flesh hand in his. I looked at him, surprised at this motion. Ed was surprised too, and he looked between the two of us in our awkward silence.

My anger was squashed out of me and my face heated up. Hesitantly, Al let go of my hand and looked away, leaving Ed still staring at us. But after a moment, he dismissed it entirely. "Anyway, another reason the Colonel wishes to meet you is because the day of your arrival, a letter was sent to him with his office address, but another person's name was on the envelope."

"The letter is in my name…" I said. He nodded.

"He left it unopened, but we can't wait any longer. We need to know what it says. We have a feeling that something big is going to happen, and you're stuck in the middle." I sighed, feeling my hope falter. I had a feeling that Ed was right. Ed ran a hand over the top of his head. "Elli, do you remember anything before you woke up here?"

"I do. I didn't know when to bring it up, but I remember what happened." I sucked in a breath of air and let it out, trying to figure out where to start. "It was me and my brother. We were runaways from our hometown. Well…more like city, but our community was so close knit, nobody considered us a part of the main land. We lived in Germany, on the other side of the gate. Our parents were wanted by the Government for picketing and stirring up trouble in public. Ronin and I were dragged along to rallies, where we would watch people trample other people, get shot and killed by the police, and break out in total riots. It was always a mess, and it wasn't a life that we wanted to lead. Our parents never paid mind to us, leaving us to fend for ourselves most of the time. At one point in time, I was picked up in a massive riot by a group of men.

"They tried to have their way with me, but I fought against them. Ronin found me as they had stripped off my shirt and he distracted them long enough for me to run. After our escape, we had gone to our parents to ask for help, but they turned their backs on us. And then one day, a group of well-dressed soldiers entered the city and open fired on the rally. It was a total mess. Men, women, and children were killed, their bodies left in the street. Whoever escaped the path of a bullet was taken to prison, loaded up in the back of a small truck. My brother and me were trying to escape and a soldier grabbed him. I became panicked and picked up a gun that was on the ground near me. Without thinking, I shot the soldier and his fellow comrades. I killed four in total and we got away, running to the outskirts of the city.

"We were alone. We began to jump from house to house, depending on strangers to take us in for a night or two and feed us, and then we left, traveling away from our past. But we were found by a green haired man about a year ago. He offered us food and shelter and knowledge. We were desperate and quickly took him up on his offer. All we had to do in return was research a foreign science with him. He explained that it was from a different world. And at first we didn't believe him, but he promised to take us there to be free of the murder I committed." I stopped a moment, letting it all sink in. Ed was staring at me intently.

"The green haired man…did he give you his name?"

"No. He told us to call him E for short." Ed and Al exchanged glances and in unison said,

"Envy." I shrugged, continuing my story.

"For months, we studied with E and learned endless facts with which we didn't know what to do with, but he insisted it would help him in the future and we would owe him nothing. And then he drew a strange circle on the ground, telling us it was called a transmutation, but he couldn't open it himself. After a heated argument with my brother, we decided to try. And we both laid our hands on it. It lit up and suddenly I was in front of a big, black gate, all alone. Ronin was gone and thick tendrils shot out and wrapped around me and then I woke up here."

. . .

After I filled them in on what I had pieced together in my mind, Ed fell asleep leaning against the window. I began dozing off too, but fought against it, not wanting to miss anything. After a while, Al put his hand on my shoulder and made me lay back in the seat. "Get some rest, Elli." Was all he said and I obliged, closing my eyes completely. But it didn't feel long before I was woken by the train lurching to a stop. I sat up and stretched, watching as Ed rolled out of his seat and cussed, rubbing a bump on his head. The train blew its whistle, signaling it was safe to depart, and we got off and exited through Central Train Station. I looked around in awe.

Central was unlike any city I had ever been to. People were smiling and walking around freely. Shops were open and full of content business. Military men strode with ease around the streets, being greeted warmly by citizens. We approached a massive building made of white marble, which loomed over everything. Ed called it H.Q. and as we walked up the steps to the entrance, he pulled a pocket watch from his pocket and flashed it at the guard and we were nodded in. We wound our way through large, ornately decorated hallways until we came to a door that read on it, 'Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye'.

Edward knocked and a "Come in" sounded from the other side. He opened the door and we entered the spacious office. In the corner was a stern, but pretty blonde woman with deep red eyes working frivolously on a mound of paperwork. She glanced up at me and stopped writing. At the head of the room, a man with raven hair and a handsome face stood to greet us, his gaze on me alone.

"I assume you're Elli Reich. Fullmetal didn't tell me how stunningly beautiful his assignment was." He said smoothly. I kept a calm demeanor, trying to understand why he was trying to flatter me. "Colonel Roy Mustang. And this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." The Lieutenant had come over to his side and stood silently, nodding her head at me in greeting. He outstretched his hand to me and I shook it. I shook her hand next and the Elric brothers sat down. I remained standing with the Colonel and Lieutenant.

"I'm sure Edward and Alphonse took the time to fill you in on why you were brought here." He pulled open a drawer in his big, oak desk and grabbed something out of it, then handed it to me. I stared at it for a few moments, instantly recognizing the messy scrawl on the envelope. I opened it, unfolding the letter that was contained inside. I wanted to fall to the ground. It was a letter from my brother. As I read it, I felt the color drain from my face. Ed broke the silence.

"What is it, Elli?"

"It's from Ronin. He's alive…but E has him. And he won't let him go until I…" I stopped, reading the last part of the letter over and over again. I shook my head, wishing I didn't have to speak of what it said. Ed was standing next to me as Roy watched intently. Riza stayed in her corner and Al remained seated on the overstuffed couch. I swallowed hard, knowing they would find out eventually. "E wants what we were helping him create. He wants the Philosopher's stone." Ed backed up and gasped, and Alphonse was standing.

"_The_ Philosopher's stone? Ed sputtered, his voice cracking. I nodded.

"He said he needed it to take care of his problems here in this world. We never asked him what it was and I still don't know what it is." I looked up at Roy, who looked just as shocked. "You guys know what it is?"

"It's what Al and I need to get our bodies back! Tell me you guys didn't make one!" Ed was red in the face, looking as if he was angry. I frowned.

"Its been with you the whole time." Everyone looked at me in silence and I frowned deeper. "Please, I'll explain later, but I think we should get back to Resembool to Winry and Grams. If I popped up there, and Ronin is here as well, then E is here and he will be looking for me. We have to keep them safe from him." I said in a rush. Ed pinched the bridge of his nose and turned around quickly.

"Damn it, we shouldn't have left them alone." He headed out the door. I looked at the soldiers that stood before me and bowed.

"Thank you for the letter, but we must be going. We have to check on them and be sure they are alright." Al stood behind me, nodding his helmet head.

"If E is who we think, than we are in loads of trouble Colonel. We will call in immediately when we know what's going on." Roy nodded and gave us a salute. I saluted him back as did Al and we headed out. My stay in Central was about to be short lived, but if what was going on was as bad as I thought, than we had no choice. Winry and Pinako were in trouble and it was my entire fault.

We were on the train again and Ed demanded the rest of the story. "What do you mean we've had it the whole time? I think we would know!" He half shouted at me. Al held his hands up and tried to calm him down, but Ed shrugged him away. I looked him straight into his eyes.

"When we activated that transmutation, I was made into the Philosopher's stone with the help of all the soldiers I killed and the souls from the people they killed as well."

. . .

Review and let me know what you think! More to come soon!


	4. Wrong Turn

The Reality of Alchemy

Chapter Four: Wrong Turn

"When we activated that transmutation, I was made into the Philosopher's stone with the help of all the soldiers I killed and the souls from the people they killed as well."

. . .

"_Ronin, why do we want to make something so…evil?"_

"_To make everyone else's lives a hell of a lot easier."_

"_You mean to make our lives a hell of a lot easier. Brother, sacrificing people is wrong. And we don't even know if this stone is real, let alone the world it was first created in." I pleaded with him. He was trying to get me to agree to something crazy and I was scared out of my wits. His green eyes met mine with a fierce determination. _

"_Elli, you've already harvested all the lives those soldiers took along with them. And those people killed other people who killed more before that. Thousands of souls are inside of you. We may as well free you of those souls and make something good out of them while preserving your own." _

_I thought it over, understanding why he wanted to give it a try. I would be free of my burden of murder and we could live freely. We would save our people by leaving our world, ridding them of the risk of being killed because of us. And we could finally live a life unwanted by the police. But we made this plan so that we were the only two who knew. I gritted my teeth. "And the green haired man? Does he plan to follow us in our ordeals? Because the last I knew he was in this for himself. We don't even matter to him." I ended with a shout, frustrated. Ronin rounded on me, trapping me between him and the wall. He punched the wall next to me and took in a fast breath, his eyes boring into mine. _

"_That's why we kill him."_

_. . . _

"That's insane, Elli! There's no way you could be the stone, it's impossible!" Al shouted, his older brother remaining silent.

"Al, the souls from my world are different from the souls of this one. They can help here. They can give you a body and Ed real limbs. And I can be free of my burdens. Nothing will go to waste."

It had been hours since we started the argument and the train finally began to slow down to a stop at the Resembool station. We jumped up from our seats and took off, wishing to get there as fast as possible. We didn't know what to expect at that point. Envy was ahead of the game and was winning. We had to find a way to take control again. We had no choice but to use me. I had no choice.

We had come to the Rockbell home and stopped running, coming to the edge of the hill in front of the cemetery. Ed studied the house and gritted his teeth. "The lights are on in all of the rooms, but I can't see Winry or Granny. He's waiting for us in there." He seethed, clenching his fists. I thought a moment.

"Is there a place where they can hide in case something like this happens?" I asked, suddenly remembering something. Ed nodded at me.

"There's a small room underneath the floor of the basement they usually hide in, why?"

"When I gave Winry a hug, I told her to watch out for anything and everything. I had a feeling something like this might happen. She seemed to understand." I said, happy that I had passed a small warning to my friend. But Ed shook his head.

"Don't underestimate Envy." He said grimly, his words leaving me with a wave of fear. "Envy may not be human, but because of his advanced qualities, he can be a perceptive bastard when he wants to be. And when he wants something, he will stop at nothing until he gets it." I looked back at the house and frowned.

"Then Envy knows we're here and he'll meet us at the door."

"Oh, I'll meet you sooner than that!" Suddenly, I felt a foot kick into my ribs and I flew up, hitting the ground back first. I gasped from the pain, knowing my bones had been cracked. My vision went blurry and I shook my head, forcing myself to focus. Standing above me was the green haired man, the one that had tricked my brother and I…the one who would end us both.

I looked up at him and glared, but inside I felt scared. He leaned over me and cackled in my face. "Do you really find me that stupid after I brought you to this world?" He raised his fist to hit me, but the sound of Edward clapping his hands echoed through the air, making Envy turn away from me. I clapped my own hands and slammed them to the ground, a wall of stone rippling towards the homunculus. Ed had done the same, and together our transmutations encased him in earth.

Envy struggled to break free, shouting as the stone began to crack and chip. I looked at Al, who kept his gaze on our temporary prisoner. Ed met my nervous gaze. "Go, Elli! Make sure they're safe! NOW!" I obeyed, running as fast as I could to the yellow farmhouse. Once on the porch, I swung the door open and made my way to the basement door. Opening it, I flew down the stairs.

"Winry, Granny, are you guys here?" I shouted. A hidden door opened from the floor and the two Rockbells popped their heads up. Beneath then, Den wagged his tail at the sight of me. Winry looked scared and it was then I noticed she was supporting Pinako. I went to them and kneeled down. The old woman had a cut down her side that Winry had bandaged, but it was minor and she would be alright. They both were. "Did he find you?" The young blonde shook her head.

"No. There was someone else with him. Elli, he said he was looking for you. That he was your brother." I gasped.

"Ronin! Where did he go?" Pinako spoke this time, grabbing me and pulling me into the crawlspace. As the door above our heads was pulled down, we were concealed in total darkness. I heard Winry fumbling around with a lighter and moments later, a single flame illuminated our faces. The grandmother glared at me.

"What the hell is going on out there?" I stared at the wise old woman before me. After everything she had done for me…after everything her family had done for me…

"I'm going to fix this, Granny." I told her with determination. It was time I started thinking like me again. Pinako gave me a puzzle expression and I looked at Winry. "You know, Win…for the short time I've known you, you've become a sister to me." I admitted, watching as her eyes welled up with tears. I hugged the both in the tight area and patted Den on the head. I placed my hands on the door above us.

Without another word, I pushed myself out and closed the hatch before either Rockbell could as any more questions. I then ran out of the basement and into the house. Taking a deep, pain filled breath, I calmed myself down. "Ok, Envy, I'm all yours. I know you're in here." I said loudly.

Silence was my only reply I received, but I waited. I could feel in my gut I wasn't alone. "Come on." I whispered.

"Elli…" I froze, his voice catching me off guard. I slowly turned around and my eyes widened without my consent. Standing before was my own flesh and blood. My younger brother, Ronin. He stared at me, his eyes full of remorse. "You read the letter, yet you still came?" He asked me, seeming dumbfounded by my actions. My hands began to shake.

"I'll never leave you behind, meinen bruder." I said to him. His eyes glazed over and he took a step forward, the space between us growing smaller. As much as I wanted to throw my arms around him, I knew something was terribly wrong. His aura was tainted, the air around him dark. I took a step back. "Ronin…"

"You shouldn't have come, Elli." He half shouted, making me flinch. "Because now you have to die." His eyes began to glow and he clapped his hands, slamming them down on the ground. The floor came rolling towards me like a wave of water and I dodged it, jumping out the nearest window, landing hard as shattered glass surrounded me. I winced, but regained composure. I was just about to take off running when a cold hand punched me in the back of my neck. I instantly fell, blinded by pain.

"No more running, you little fool!" Envy had found me and I thought of the Elrics, hoping they were alright. The homunculus grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me up from the ground just as Ed and Al came rushing forward. Envy stopped them short by hoisting me up for them to see. "Come any closer and your friend here goes bye-bye." He hissed. I watched as Ed glared at him, trying to think of his next move. It was then I realized that Al's movement was rigid and unlively. The corner of my mouth twitched up towards a smile.

Ronin jumped out of the house, taking his place next to Envy like a trained attack dog. I gave a saddened look, but he was too focused on obeying his "master". His attention was on the two alchemists in front of us. Envy smirked, throwing me to the ground and holding me down with his foot. I writhed in pain, my ribs poking at my flesh. A tiny dribble of blood escaped the corner of my mouth.

"What now, Fullmetal? One twitch and she's dead." Envy cackled. But Ed returned a wicked grin, taking the creature by surprise.

"You underestimate me, you filthy bastard." He said. Suddenly, Al knocked Envy down to the ground behind us, gently picking me up and cradling me like a baby. I panted, feeling useless with my current condition. Ronin jumped to Envy's defense, attacking Edward with all of his might. He was wielding a fully automatic gun, powered with alchemy. As Ed was dodging bullets, Envy rounded on me and Al. I looked at the palms of his hands and gasped. Two transmutations were etched into his skin and they were what he needed to activate the stone within me. Al gulped.

"Elli."

"Yes, it's exactly what you think…run!" Al took off and I closed my eyes, feeling fear creep into my mind yet again. Everything was going so wrong…what was happening? When did I take a wrong turn? Suddenly, Alphonse began to scream and I hit the ground. I winced, flipping over to my back to see what was happening when time stood still.

A bullet had gone through Al's blood seal. As his empty armor shattered and fell to the ground, Ed became distracted with fear. "ALPHONSE, NO!" He screamed, running to the armor when another bullet erupted from his chest and blood spurted from his mouth. I watched in horror as his body hit the ground next to me with a sickening thud.

The Elric brothers lay dead before me. And Ronin had killed them without a second thought. Tears streamed down my face as I took in their lifeless forms. Envy smiled. "Now that I have your attention, I will cut you a deal." He purred. Kneeling down next to me and grabbing my chin, he spoke close to my ear. "Let me use the stone and we can bring Ed and Al back. Hell, Al can even get his body…and Ed will have pure grade flesh and bone instead of metal for limbs."

I was shaking all over, the pain and my emotions clouding my mind. I looked at Ronin's glassy eyes and brought forth the courage to speak. "And Ronin?"

"Ah yes, your flesh and blood…sure, I feel quite generous today." He stood up, calling Ronin over to him. He took his hands in his and a light glowed in between their palms, the transmutation circles transferring to my brother's hands. "I'm surprised. You still ask for your own brother, screwed up in the head by war and death, when you gained tin can and shorty for family. Especially since they've been nothing but gold to you."

I cringed, fighting to stay awake. "What are you getting out of this?" Envy turned and smacked me in the jaw. I cried out, giving him pleasure at my pain.

"Choose. Let them stay dead and I kill you and your brother. Or, you can bring those dead back to life and have your brother back and give me the rest of the stone for myself. But time is ticking. Their souls won't stay in front of the gate forever."

I just looked up at him and felt my dignity break. A final tear slid down my cheek. I had to save my brothers. It was my fault they were in this mess and shot. And it was up to me to save them, no matter what the sacrifice. "Fine…I'll do it. Just save them. All of them." I lay down and closed my eyes, listening to my brother's footsteps as he approached me. He clapped his hands and touched them to my chest and I knew that my body was lighting up. Before everything muted and darkness took me, I heard the sound of the transmutation mingle with Envy's laugh.

. . .

Dun dun dun! To be continued in the next chapter!


	5. Normal Never Cuts It

The Reality of Alchemy

Chapter Five: Normal Never Cuts It

I found myself creating a habit of waking up in a recovery bed inside the Rockbell home. But instead of waking up slowly to the voices of the Elric brothers, I forced my eyes open and sat up with a start, my body covered in sweat. I winced, wrapping my automail arm around my side. "Elli, you need to be gentle!" I looked to see Winry sitting by my side, her eyes surrounded with those dark circles again. Her blue orbs were reflecting sadness and I found myself feeling panicked.

"Ed and Al…"

"Are fine. More than fine, actually. What the hell happened to you guys?" She put her hands on my shoulders and her eyes bore deep into mine. I said nothing, but I knew perfectly well what happened. Envy used my brother to activate the Philosopher's Stone within me, bringing life to the Elric brothers and Ronin…Ronin…was he here? Did Al have a body and Ed his own limbs?

"Winry, where is my brother?"

"Ed and Al are watching him. Elli, you gave those two their lives back, but alchemy has a price! What did you do?" She was fighting herself, unsure if she should smile or frown, laugh or cry. I pushed her off of me and stood, painfully, wanting to see for myself.

"Where are they?" I gave her a stern gaze, letting her know I meant business and she hastily stood too, leading the way to the living room. We entered in silence and I kept my head down. I was anxious, unknowing to what I was about to see. It was then that a pair of strong arms wrapped around me in a hug, taking me off guard. I stumbled back, realizing it was…

"Ronin!" I gasped, returning the hug. I nestled my head into the nape of his neck, He pulled back a moment, revealing tears in his dark eyes. I felt my own fall and we hugged again. He spoke, holding back his sobs.

"Meine schwester…I thought I would never see you again!" He broke the embrace again, cupping my face in his hands and leaning his head down to mine, our foreheads touching together. No matter what happened, we always identified with each other by doing this ever since we were little.

"…" I couldn't speak, my mind going completely blank. It was really him. I choked on my tears, sputtering, "Meinen Bruder…" He smiled at me and led me to an empty space on the couch. I looked around, thinking the Elrics were with us, but we had the room to ourselves. But it didn't stay that way for long. Edward stepped in the room from the kitchen, sitting in the chair across from where I was. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and white shorts, his right arm and left leg exposed. I took in the sight of his new flesh and felt my mouth open slightly. I was expecting it, but I was still shocked it actually happened. Ed had real limbs, which meant…

"Elli, whatever happened…You used yourself and…" He held up his right arm, genuine flesh, bone, and blood, and wiggled his fingers. But someone else walked into the room, the person I was most anxious to see. He had short, dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes. His resemblance to Ed was strikingly similar, but his facial features were softer and his eyes more innocent.

"Al, is that really you?" I asked. He gave me a shy smile and his cheeks turned red.

"Yeah…" He looked bewildered, still adjusting to emotions and feelings. Ed slung his arm around his little brother and they looked at me and Ronin. Winry went to Ed's side and sat down, finally grinning.

Ronin looked me over and grabbed my metal hand in his. "What did this to you?" He questioned me. I moved the fingers, our hands intertwining.

"The gate. It took my arm and Winry built this automail for me to replace it. All it lacks is feeling." I found myself staring at Ed's right arm and noticed he was absent mindedly grabbing at it as if it hurt. I dismissed it, returning my attention to my little brother. "You look good." And it was true. His deep, blue eyes sparkled, his dirty blonde hair just long enough to reach his eyes. He swiped it back and grinned.

"Thanks. I don't remember much after the gate opened. But I'm glad we found each other."

"Me, too brother. Me, too."

. . .

Night had fallen and Ed and Al went for a walk through the fields. It was warm outside, the moon shining brightly down. Crickets were singing loudly and fireflies began to dance to their chirps in the clean, crisp air. I stood on the porch, looking out at the field surrounding the entire house for what seemed like miles. It was relaxing, allowing for thoughts to be forgotten. I let the worries of what had happened the day before slip away with the soft, blowing breeze.

Footsteps came up behind me and I knew by the shuffle that it was my younger brother. He joined me, leaning over the guardrail and looking out into the night. "How do you feel?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Like a thousand souls have been lifted from my own." I replied honestly. He smiled.

"Elli, do you think we're free now, like E promised?" He looked at me this time, a mixture of fear in his words. Earlier, we had filled him in on how Envy had controlled him and what he had done. I sighed, remembering Envy's cackle as I was activated from the inside out.

"I can only hope. But we will find out down the road." I was honest, but I held myself back. I knew it wasn't over. It never would be as long as Envy was still out there. But we were together in the new world and still very much alive. Our plan we created had worked.

"Ed and Al. They're kind to me, even after what I had done to them." I giggled in spite of myself.

"They're wonderful. They found me and took me under their wing, nursing me back to health. They're my family now. I can't deny that."

"What now?" Ronin said.

"We stay here and learn more ways of this world. I can spar and even do a little alchemy. I want to learn more and then we can teach you." I looked at him, admiring his calm demeanor as he took in a breath of night air.

"Sounds good!" He announced, kicking my foot with his. I looked at him, noting his features looked more haggard and serious…like he had aged. "We have to be cautious, Elli."

"I know…Ronin…what did the gate take from you?" I asked out of the blue. He shrugged this time.

"I'm not really sure yet. I'm nervous it was something internal, bit Miss. Pinako gave me a check up and said everything was there. I'm still trying to figure it out." I thought a moment.

"Do you feel alright?"

"My chest feels a little heavy, but that could be from fighting when Envy had control of me…I'm really sorry. I tried to resist, but somehow he was able to get to me. I thought I was stronger than that." He put his head down, but I laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I smiled reassuringly.

"What's done is done. For now, we stay put and be sure everything is normal. If something goes out of hand, we leave. I don't want to endanger this family anymore that I already have." Ronin gave me a smirk.

"Speaking of, Al asked me a lot of questions about you. Hell, when you were still out, he was just as worried as I was, if not more!"

"More worried than my little brother? I don't believe it!" I laughed, feeling giddy inside. Alphonse Elric was worried about me? I knew my feeling for him were showing on my face because Ronin's jaw slightly dropped.

"You like him…well, good news, sis, the feelings might just be mutual!" He stopped, looking out over the field at something. I looked, too and to my surprise it was Ed and Al. And from my observations, they too were discussing about something personal, because both of their faces were red. Ronin waved at them and they headed towards us. Ed flashed his teeth in a wild grin.

"Hey there! I guess the sibling reunion is catching on." He chuckled. I nodded, chancing a glance at Al, who smiled at me. He was still taller than his brother and I laughed to myself. Ronin put his hands behind his head.

"So my sister fixed you guys up pretty good?" He mentioned. Ed took his hair out of its braid, allowing it to fall against his back.

"Yeah, she did." He answered, giving me a look of admiration, to which I found alarming. Surely Edward Elric, the aggressive blonde who scowled at everyone wasn't giving me a look of…adornment?

"Ed, I'm used to you scowling at me…are you sure you're alright?"

"Better than ever!"

"Even if Al's still taller than you?" I slipped in innocently. His face immediately turned a dark cherry red.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' TOO SMALL TO SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" He flared. Al jumped to my defense.

"Brother, she said nothing like that!"

"Shut up, amazon!"

"It's not my fault I'm a bean pole!"

"Well, it's not my fault I'm sh-" Ed shut his mouth, infuriated that he almost admitted to his petite size. Ronin was doubled over in fits of laughter and I began to laugh as well, unable to contain it any longer. But after a moment, I found myself wandering over to Al, who was trying his hardest to calm down the older Elric. As they glared at one another, I wrapped my arms around Al's shoulders and looked at him, our faces inches from each other.

"I think you turned out just fine, though, Alphonse." I said in his ear, making him turn purple. Ed chuckled, forgetting about the short comment and rounding on me with another issue.

"Of course you would think that, you thought he looked good as a tin can!" I turned red, but Al pulled me in front of him, trapping me in his arms. I froze, noting he was being bolder than me. Ed froze, too, looking at his brother with a proud glint in his eye.

"No…" I began, facing Al in his embrace. "I liked Al for his heart…as I do now." Al's eyes gazed down at me and softened. Ronin gave a playful punch to Ed's chest.

"That's my sister. Always has to get the leg up. Hey Ed, I hear you have some fighting skills. Care to spar?" Ed reluctantly looked away to my brother and smirked.

"Be prepared to lose!" And the two boys jumped off the porch and ran out into the night. Al looked into my eyes and I looked into his. His arms were still around me and I took a deep breath, wrapping mind around his waist and laying my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat, smiling as it suddenly sped up.

"Elli…I really like you." His heart beat even faster. I kept my head on his chest and I closed my eyes.

"I really like you, too. I have for a while." I admitted quietly. I felt his head rest on top of mine and my stomach began to do backflips. We stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of one another when I heard a door squeak and a tiny, "Shit!"

Al and I both looked to see Winry burst onto the porch, trying to play off that she had just happened to walk out to check on everyone. Al's grip tightened around me and I flushed. Winry smiled. "It's about time, you two. Ed and me took bets earlier on when it would happen." I giggled.

"Who won?"

"ME!" She squealed loudly. Al and I broke the embrace reluctantly and faced the field. Winry joined us and sighed. We couldn't see them, but we could distinctly hear Ronin and Ed going at each other. And from the sounds each of them made, Ed was clearly winning, but my brother was stubborn and never gave up easily. The girl beside me rolled her eyes. "Elli, wanna see a cool trick?" I nodded.

"Sure." She winked at me and walked back to the door, propping it open. Wafts of delicious smells from the freshly cooked dinner came rolling off of the porch and out into the night. Al immediately ran into his house, his mouth watering like a faucet. Just as he disappeared into the house, we heard what sounded like a massive stampede. The porch began to shake and Ronin and Ed bolted past us, spinning us on our heels and having to catch ourselves on the railing. We caught a glimpse of the two running past Al, who was thrust into a wall, stars hanging above his head.

I looked at Winry and she gave me two thumbs up. We then headed for dinner.

. . .

And dinner was the ultimate heaven. Winry had made roast chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and a homemade apple pie. She didn't take credit for the pie, though. She explained how the recipe belonged to a Mrs. Hughes. When she told me this, I took another mouthwatering bite of the pie and sent up a thank you to her where ever she was. Al teared up as he took his first bite and everyone went silent. I wondered what was running through their minds, but after seeing the same sadness in all three of them and exchanging a look with Ronin, I decided not to ask.

After the food was eaten and our stomachs were full, I helped clean up the dishes and kitchen. By the time everything was done, it was almost 11 o'clock and we were all exhausted. I walked into the living room, about to say I was done when I backed up and peered around the corner.

The living room lights were all off, save for a small lamp, and Ed and Winry were curled up on the couch in each other's arms. They were both fast asleep, so I tiptoed to a nearby closet, pulled out a small blanket, and covered them up. I then shut off the lamp and silently went up the stairs to my bedroom. When I opened the door to my room, I stopped and tilted my head, giving a small smile. There, curled up under the blankets was Ronin, sleeping peacefully away. I shut the door and leaned against it, happy that everyone was content, but wondering where I would sleep. I figured I would go back to the recovery room downstairs when I heard a small, "pssst!" I looked up to the door across the hall and saw Al's head hanging out of his and Ed's room.

I went to him, stepping in as he opened the door for me. He smiled, winking his tired eyes at me. "I noticed you needed a place to sleep." I looked at the full size bed, the covers peeled back and waiting for me to crawl in. Next to the bed were a sleeping bag, three blankets, and two pillows. I hugged Al tightly.

"Thanks." I whispered to him. He hugged me back.

"You're welcome." I headed to the bed and lay down, pulling the covers over me as I watched Al get comfortable. He flipped off the lamp on the night stand and the room fell silent for a few minutes. But I couldn't sleep yet. I had concerns on my mind and I wanted to get someone's point of view. And knowing that Al was in the room wasn't helping me, either. So I took in a breath. "Al…you asleep?"

"Nope. Can't sleep. There's too much on my mind and I feel like I don't know how. All those years I had to occupy myself until morning when brother would wake up. I almost feel like I should be reading, or practicing alchemy." I propped my head up in my hands and gazed down at him. The moon was bright enough to illuminate the whole room and he was lit up perfectly from where he lay on the floor. He had his hands behind his head, and his beautiful eyes on me.

"You'll remember how to sleep, Alphonse. Your body will get too tired and your eyes will eventually close." I assured him. I dangled an arm over the bed and he intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled warmly. But something about my expression deceived me because Al raised a brow.

"What's on your mind, El?" He asked me, his thumb rubbing against the back of my hand. I sighed.

"Everything seems too good to be true. From what I've seen today, everything Envy said would happen did, but he used the stone for himself, too." Al looked away from me and out the window.

"Yeah, me and Ed talked about that. We know the war isn't over with him yet, but we don't know when he will strike next."

"Al, do you hurt anywhere, like you feel sore at all?" I asked. He seemed to concentrate before answering, like he was giving himself a mental check over.

"I don't think so. But I noticed Ed was cradling his right arm, earlier. At one point, he looked like he was limping on his left leg, but he quit when I noticed." I nodded.

"I saw him holding his arm, too. And my brother said his chest felt heavy. It makes me nervous." I admitted, sitting up suddenly. Al sat up, too. We were thinking, trying to find what the pain could mean by everything we already knew. But eventually, we gave up. I rubbed my eyes, feeling fatigued.

"The stone should bypass equivalent exchange, but something was still taken."

"What?" Al asked. I just shook my head.

"Whatever it is, we'll know soon. Envy will be back to finish what he started. I know it."

. . .

End of chapter five! Review, please! PLEASE! : )


	6. Arising Imperfections

The Reality of Alchemy

Chapter Six: Arising Imperfections

I woke up covered in a cold sweat at 3 A.M. I looked around the room, startled at the fear I was feeling. My eyes landed on Alphonse, but he was passed out on the floor, a tiny bit of drool dripping down his chin. I would have smiled at this, but I was shaking all over. I thought for a moment that maybe I had awoken from a nightmare, but I would have remembered. No, there was something in the house and I could feel it. The stone could feel it. And that made me nervous. I silently got out of bed and crept over Al, who had turned on his side. When I stepped into the hallway, my skin went rigid and I gasped, feeling as if I was being strangled. I stumbled back and hit the wall, grabbing at my throat and sliding down to the floor.

"Elli?" I looked up, jumping when I saw Ronin standing over me. He was smiling down at me as the overpowering feeling began to dissipate. I took in gulps of air, rubbing at my throat and trying to soothe the burning. He leaned down and held out his hand to me to help me up. When I took it, I froze, the hairs on my arm standing straight up. He jerked me up quickly to let go of my hand and he went back to my room, looking over his shoulder before disappearing behind the door. "Get some sleep." And then he closed himself off again, leaving me confused and scared in the hallway.

After I had regained my composure, I staggered back into Al's room and crawled into bed, still shaking like a leaf in the wind. By that time, Al had woken up and he popped his head up. "Elli, are you ok?" He pulled himself up on the bed and put his hand on my cheek, his tired eyes widening as he felt me quivering. "What happened, you're shaking all over!" I grabbed at his hand with my flesh one and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He furrowed his brows in worry and lay down next to me, pulling me in his arms. I burrowed into his bare chest, trying to pull myself together as he ran his hand through my hair. "Why are you shaking?" He asked me calmly, doing his best to comfort me. I kept my face down.

"…" I still couldn't speak, the fear gripping at me like I was its prey. So instead, I began to cry, which frightened Alphonse. He wrapped his legs around mine and held me as close as he could, whispering that everything would be alright. And as my tears soaked into the sheets and his skin, my eyes grew heavy and I drifted back off to sleep, realizing that as long as I was in his arms, nothing could harm me.

. . .

"Elli, wake up." I roused, stretching out like a cat and opening my eyes to see that I was still entwined with Al. He looked at me and smile, moving a piece of hair that had fallen in my face. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him, remembering what had happened just hours before, He remembered, too, because his eyes shifted from loving to concerned. I looked away from him, gathering my thoughts on what had taken place.

"I woke up in a cold sweat and I had a really bad feeling that there was something in the house. When I went out into the hallway, I felt like someone was strangling me and Ronin appeared out of nowhere. He helped me up but jerked back like I burned him and then went back to my room, telling me to get some sleep. That's when I came back in here. I felt like I was being held back. I couldn't breathe!" I frowned, feeling like I was going to cry again, but Al cupped my face in his hands and touched his nose to mine.

"Everything's alright, Elli. We will figure this out." He whispered. I looked at him and felt my stomach flip, realizing that his lips were floating above mine. My fear melted away and he closed the gap, kissing me softly. I kissed back, opening my mouth for him to explore. He took the invitation, our tongues seeming to dance together. After a few moments, we broke apart and he held me as we watched the sun rise higher in the sky, casting shadows across the walls. I smiled, letting my worries slip away…

Until a blood curdling scream filled the entire house. Al and I sat up quickly, looking towards the door. Al gasped. "Brother!" He bounded out of the bed and through a pair of pants on before bolting out of the room and down the stairs. I threw on pants and a shirt and followed him, another yell coming from the living room. As I made it to the living room, I watched as a few things took place.

Al's face was twisted with horror and worry as he looked down at his older brother. Edward was laying on the couch still, Winry holding him as still as possible and whispering calming words to him. His face was contorted in agony as he kept screaming at the top of his lungs. Pinako was holding his right arm in her hands, examining it with wide eyes. "Wh-what the hell is happening to m-" Ed tried to ask, but another shout escaped from him, sweat pouring off of his whole body, his face ghostly white. My mouth fell open and I leaned against the wall for support.

Ed's right arm and left leg were a mangled mess of flesh and metal. It looked as though his skin was hardening back into automail. Al looked at Pinako helplessly. "Granny, what do we do?" The old woman wiped the sweat off her brow as she wrapped Ed's leg in gauze. Blood soaking through it within seconds.

"I don't know! What I do know is we have to save his nerves before they fuse to the metal…or else automail will be impossible." Winry lost her cool and began to cry.

"But that means we'd have to amputate! We don't have any means of anesthesia!" Pinako's vein throbbed on her forehead.

"If this keeps up, it'll have to be done. I'd say he has 12 hours. If it doesn't stop, we have no choice. If it does, we can save part of his limbs. For now, we have to keep an eye on him and make do with what we have." She finished wrapping his leg and worked on his arm. Al looked at me and headed for the kitchen, grabbing my hand and pulling me in behind him.

"This has to have something to do with Envy!" Al was angry, his face red with anger. I shook my head, unable to get the image of Ed's limbs out of my mind. Something still wasn't sitting right. Al ran a hand through his hair. "Why is this happening to Ed?" I couldn't give him an answer, but the image of Ronin from the night before flashed in my head and I looked to the stairs.

"…No…" I bolted out of the kitchen, feeling everything that was happening was because of me. If I had left after surgery, this could have been avoided. I ran up the stairs and to my room. "Ronin!" I called out, opening my door. My room was complete darkness and immediately my gut told me something was very wrong. I held my breath and flipped the light on.

In the middle of my bed, Ronin was sitting with his legs crossed, his hands pressed together. His eyes were closed and I watched as blood dripped down his arms from his palms. I approached him, realizing that he had cut transmutation circles into his hands and was activating them. I clapped my hands and touched them to the bed. The blankets wrapped around his arms and pried his hands apart, bounding him to the bed. His eyes opened with fury and he glared at me. Downstairs, I could hear rejoice from the Rockbells and Al. Ed had stopped screaming. I glared back at my brother. "You did this! You were transmuting his arm and leg back to automail…why?"

The smile I saw on his face did not belong to him. His teeth were sharp and his eyes glinted with a blood red tint as he threw his head back and laughed. "Simple, sister. To weaken him before I make the final kill. But first, I finish you off!" Suddenly, he broke the bindings around his wrists and transmuted the cloth into a knife. As it flew in the air above his head, he jumped up and caught it, flipping over my head and landing behind me. Before I could react, the knife plunged into the center of my back. I dropped to my knees, my body going numb.

Blood dribbled down to my chin and I seemed to wobble. "Meinen Bruder…" I reached out, trying to move to grab something and hold myself up, but I fell down to the floor. As my consciousness began to slip from me, Ronin came around and kneeled down. He wrapped his fingers around my throat and forced me to look at him as he cut off my air supply. I put my hands on his and tried unsuccessfully to break the hold. Instead, I began to choke on my own blood and a lack of air. He leaned in close to my face and smiled as I struggled.

"I am your brother no longer. Say good-bye, Elli." He raised up his free hand and I closed my eyes, waiting for the end and before he struck his final blow, darkness consumed me.

. . .

Suddenly I was awake, the smell of sterility filling my nose. I tried to sit up, but my wounded back protested and I grimaced. "Easy, Elli." Came Al's voice from next to me. I looked at him and frowned.

"How is Ed? Is everyone ok?" I asked urgently, my voice hoarse from lack of use. I must have been out longer than I was expecting. Al grabbed my hand and nodded tiredly.

"His limbs are pure grade flesh and bone, but the skin was ripped and scratched off the bone, so we brought him here. He's in the room next door." I nodded, letting the news sink in.

"Have you gone to see him?"

"Yeah, but I came back to see if you were awake." He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss to my forehead. I blushed, happy that he was with me and I kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away, he put his fingers under my chin and gently pulled my head up to look at him. I looked into his eyes and he searched mine, smiling at me. He leaned forward and our lips met once more and we kissed slowly. He pulled away moments after and the door opened to reveal Winry grinning at us both.

"Well, good to see you two are getting along." She came over to my side and sat down.

"What happened to you?" Her smile was gone and everything went serious. Al sat back in his seat, looking at me and waiting for answers.

"Ronin…I think Envy took over his body with the help of the stone." I watched as the two old friends exchanged shocked glances. Al grabbed my flesh hand.

"He was about to kill you when I came up to make sure everything was ok. I managed to get him off you, but he got away from me and jumped out the window. Winry stopped the bleeding and we brought you and Ed here." I frowned, feeling the urge to either cry or puke. Winry had gotten out of her seat and was checking on my automail, tweaking a few screws near the port.

"I can't express to you how sorry I am." Al tightened his grip and I looked to see him glaring at me. I looked down, feeling ashamed of myself, but what he said took me my surprise.

"Enough with being sorry, Elli Reich. This is not your fault. We've been fighting Envy and the homunculi for years. As weird as it sounds, you act just like Ed when it comes to things like this, always pitting everything on your shoulders. So he's in the hospital and things are a little crazy, but everyone's alive! And on top of that I have a body again and Ed has his arm and leg. You've done more good than bad, Elli. It's time you acknowledge that."

I picked my head up and stared at Winry, who was nodding in agreement with her childhood friend. When I made eye contact with Al, his pale orbs softened and he stroked the side of my cheek. "You've sacrificed everything for us. You risked your life and that of your brother's. If anyone is at fault, its me."

At that moment a tear fell down my cheek and I burrowed my face in my hands. Al's warm embrace wrapped around me as I cried and I was pulled into his chest. I faintly heard the door of my room open and close, Winry having left us alone.

. . .

The doctor informed me I had been lucky. The blade missed my spine and I would heal with minimal damage. Al was more relieved that I was and the doctor said it would only be a matter of weeks.

As for Ed, he would be up and moving in no time. He was awake and Winry rolled him to my room in a wheelchair, where I told him about Ronin and how he tried to kill both me and Ed. Al stayed silent and Winry sat next to Ed's side, holding his hand. Al had worked his way on my bed so that I was sitting up against his chest, his legs outside of mine. He was holding me and giving me more strength that he realized. When I told Ed everything, he looked at me with determination.

"If Envy really is in your brother's body, that leaves us with only two options. We find a way to extract him out or…"

"We kill Envy by killing my brother." I said, having already thought about it. I must have been trembling because Al put his chin in the nape of my neck and held me tighter. Ed kept his gaze on mine, but it lightened at the sight of me and his little brother. I took a deep breath and leaned y head against Al's, closing my eyes.

I was exhausted and sore, and I couldn't stop thinking about my brother. _Ronin was never back. Envy's been controlling him the whole time. He might have been doing so even before we opened the gate._ "Elli?" I opened my eyes to see Winry standing at the door with Ed. She gave me a sad smile as Ed spoke without facing me.

"We'll try to save your brother, but we have to move fast." He said quietly. He nodded at Winry and they left, leaving me with Alphonse and my cluttered mind. Al was still holding me, as if he were keeping me hostage. I turned my head and rubbed my nose against his. He closed his eyes and kissed me.

"You look tired…should I leave you to rest?" He asked in a whisper. I shook my head.

"Stay with me." Was all I said before closing my eyes again. It was dark outside my window and Al reached up to the light bulb above our heads, pulling the string and cutting off the light. As he carefully resituated himself around me, I fell asleep, void of any hope for my brother.

. . .

End of chapter 6. There are only four chapters left to this story! The action shall intensify within the next two chapters….please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	7. Regroup

The Reality of Alchemy

Chapter Seven: Regroup

It took two weeks before the hospital agreed to release me. I was surprised that there had been no problems with Envy. I figured it would have been the perfect time to kill me. I was weak. I still was when released, but there was nothing I couldn't do on my own when it came to nursing my injuries. It was up to my body to cure itself of the stab wound. It helped that I seemed to heal at a very fast pace. But even if Envy or anything tried anything during my stay, they would have had a fight. Al never left my side and Winry seemed to be with Ed every time I saw her. He had been released a few days before me, the staff happy to oblige him release after an episode involving milk…

Al ended up being my escort back to the Rockbell's home. Pinako, Winry, and Ed waited at home, Winry adamant on making me a welcome home dinner. Well, a welcome home and an "I know you'll save your brother, just believe in yourself" dinner. I sighed as we approached the door, taking careful steps up the porch. As we came up to the front door, we noticed a note pinned to it. Al grabbed it first, reading it over first before reading aloud to me.

"_Al and Elli, _

_I stepped out to stock up on automail supplies. There's a rush of customers coming and I want to be prepared. Pipsqueak and Winry are preparing dinner._

_-Granny_

_Oh, and welcome home Elli."_

I smiled at the last part and my sweet Elric pushed the door open for me. We entered, expecting to smell Winry's amazing cooking, but the kitchen was null of any such activity of food preparation. In fact, the whole downstairs was quiet. Al furrowed his brows and gave a small "hmph!" I wondered where the two lovebirds could be when suddenly I developed a hunch…

My face flushed and a sweat drop rolled down the side of my face. It would make sense. It was the best given opportunity for Ed and Winry to…better acquaint. Ok, sex Elli. They were adults as were I and Al. It was normal. Totally natural…and could be happening right above our heads. Al looked at me. "Where's my brother and Winry?" I bit my lip and looked at the ceiling where Ed's room would be.

"I think I may know." Al caught on and he gave a sly grin. I looked at him in horror. "Oh no you're not…" His grin turned to mischief as he moved up the stairs like a ninja; no sounds to be heard. I just gaped at him…and then followed. I couldn't let him do that!

He bolted to their door and clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to giggle like a girl as he reached for the door handle. Before I could stop him, he turned around and looked at me, winking. I just glared at him as he held his hand up for me to keep quiet and he pushed me into my room and sat me on the bed as he shut the door. "Did you really think I would do that to my brother?" He asked me with a humorous smile on his face. I sighed, crossing my arms and looking away.

"He would to you. But if you did I would have bonked you on the head with my automail." He chuckled, sitting down next to me. We both fell silent and suddenly Al's arms were around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I looked at him, my face red and he rubbed his nose against mine. "You're very easy to make blush, you know." I stuck my lip out in a pout.

"So…"

"I don't mind." He whispered, brushing his lips against mine. I returned the gesture, capturing his mouth. We opened for each other and deepened the kiss, our tongues exploring each other as if it was the first time. His arms began to roam my body and found the end of my shirt. I tensed, hesitating to go on. Al noticed and his hands froze. "I'm sorry, Elli…" He tried to look away, but I caught his face in my hand and kept his eyes staring into me.

"It's ok." I kissed him again and we continued where we left off. Al leaned me back onto the bed and lifted my shirt above my head. I undid his pants and felt my hands exploring past his belt line. He moaned, his hands finding my breasts and fondling them. Before I realized it, my pants were off and the covers were over our heads. My world began to spin as Al introduced to me my first experience of lovemaking. He was gentle, careful not to stress my body, but I managed to wrap my legs around him as he thrust into me. The moment became more intense as the rhythm increased. We were glistening in each other's sweat and our bodies moved in sync. I brought him down fully against me and we kissed as he reached his climax. We reached it together and he fell on top of me, looking as tired as I felt.

He slid out of me and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me sweetly. I smiled, feeling sweat roll down the side of my face. I was incredibly sore, but I was happy. Everything seemed perfect. He let me forget the world for a wondrous moment and I was glad it was him I did it with. I curled up on his chest and we laid there, enjoying the feel of each other and drifting off to sleep…until we heard the front door slam closed. Our eyes opened at the same time and we looked at each other.

"Granny!"

"Boys! Elli, Winry? Why isn't dinner started yet? What are you up to?" The old woman called. Al and I scrambled around the room, throwing our clothes back on and washing up as fast as we could. Al grabbed me and put my hair in a ponytail for me. I didn't fight him; instead, I straightened his shirt and hair and threaded his belt back into his pants. In the hallway, we could hear Ed throwing the door open to his bedroom and run to the banister.

"Grams! We're up here! Elli was getting her automail fixed and we were catching up." I sighed in relief. There had been nothing wrong with my metal arm, but Pinako didn't need to know that. Al opened the door and let me out first as Winry came out of Ed's room. We exchanged glances and she mouthed "did you guys?" and my face betrayed me, but I grinned. She smiled, too, motioning to Ed and shrugging. I stifled a giggle. Al joined his brother on the banister as me and Winry walked down the stairs. I smiled brightly at Pinako and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Glad to see you survived. That hospital can get stuffy, but they're good with patients."

"Not as good as you, grams." I told her. She raised her brows and headed to her workroom to drop off her supplies. Winry went to the kitchen and began making dinner and Ed and Al went in after her. I helped Pinako put her things away. My first time might not have gone as well as I hoped, but I didn't mind. Everything was good for the night. I was going to enjoy it as long as I could.

. . .

After helping peel potatoes and shuck some corn, I had been kicked out of the kitchen. Winry wanted my dinner to be a surprise and she didn't think it would be fair if I were to help make it. I sat in the living room and began reading through an advanced alchemy book. I wanted to master the art, but I hoped it could also help me find a way to save Ronin. I was scared for him, wishing I knew where he was or what was happening to him. After about an hour, Ed had joined me, sitting next to me on the couch. He peeked at the page I was on and gave a small "hmm." He looked at me. "Do you understand it?"

"Mm-hmm." I replied. He leaned back on the couch, putting his hands behind his head. I glanced at him, no longer to hold back my most feared question. "Do you think my brother can be saved?" He frowned, sighing as he looked away from me.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We have to find him first and catch him. I'm gonna call HQ for military assistance and hopefully, with some form of alchemy, we can extract Envy from Ronin's body…and kill the homunculus."

"You've dealt with the homunculi many times, haven't you?" I put my book down and sighed as he nodded his head.

"Elli, I can't tell you how many times Al and I have died because of those inhuman bastards. And through the better part of ten years, we've managed to destroy four of the seven."

"Seven?"

"Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Pride, and Greed."

"Seven deadly sins…ironic." I responded. "But how are they created?"

"They're named after sins for a reason. After alchemy's greatest taboo." I felt my eyes widen.

"Human Transmutation…"

"Sloth was the result of what Al and I had done. She had the face of my mother when I ended her." He lowered his voice, which was suddenly haggard and gruff. "A homunculus' true form is of whom we try to bring back from the dead. They can have memories of their lives which can considerably affect their judgement."

I thought about Envy, wondering who he was created after, but I didn't ask. The longer I knew Ed, the more I realized his life was full of more hurt than happy memories. I faced him, grabbing his metal hand with mine, making him look at me. "How do we kill them?"

"There's a certain transmutation circle that you trap them in. It weakens their life force and they become immobile. Once weakened, you can kill them using their remains. It's no easy task." He admitted. I leaned back on the couch.

"I figured as much." He poked me in the nose and I looked at him to see him wink at me.

"We'll find a way…little sis."

"Dinner's done!" Winry called from the kitchen. Ed jumped up and smelled the air while rubbing his stomach.

"Finally!" He practically ran to the food and I blushed at the fact he called me 'little sis'. I got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen too, where my family awaited.

. . .

"_Ronin?" I called out to him, watching his still form as he stood in the field, facing away from me. We were outside under a clear night sky and the stars twinkled happily. But what was going on was far from happy. My mind was a whirl with confusion as he just stood like a statue. My legs felt heavy as I tried running to him, my steps in slow motion. Suddenly, he turned around and I saw Envy staring at me with a twisted smile on his face. _

"_Your brother is gone, and now you will be too!" He lunged for me and grabbed me before I could transmute a weapon. He held me by my throat and hoisted me up against the contradicting sky. He looked into my eyes and spoke loudly over my choked cries. "You will never save him, Elli. He's all mine. And I will do with him what I want." He laughed a sickening sound that hurt my ears. He threw me down and wrapped his claws around me once more, his nails cutting into my skin. Blood soaked into the grass as he squeezed his hand as tight as his strength allowed. I tried to pry him off me, but I was too weak. Instead, I lay there, dying from lack of air and my world left my vision, leaving me alone in the dark._

I burst up from the bed and onto the floor, looking frantically around me. Al bolted upright in the bed, looking for me. I ran to the bathroom, flinging the door shut and turning the light on. As Al pounded on the door and asked me if I was ok, I stared horrified at my reflection. My neck was bruised and bleeding, the shape of hands clasping around it. I stumbled back against the wall and slid down to the floor, feeling all hope leave me once more. I began to cry.

. . .

A theory on how to save Ronin

Locating Envy

Military interference

An unknown journal of a past Elric…

All to come next! Please review!


	8. Remains

The Reality of Alchemy

Chapter Eight: Remains

It was too easy to lose a month at the Rockbell's. Ed and Al began doubling my alchemy training and Winry began putting me through rehabilitation again. I was sore after every day, but I continued on well into the early hours of the morning doing research on homunculi, human transmutation, and trying to locate Envy. Ever since I had that nightmare and it left evidence of being in my mind and around my throat, I found an undying determination to save my brother and myself. But I was also worried about my new family. I didn't want to lose them, either. So a month was all I needed.

It was the end of August now, the long summer days turning hotter than the previous months. I had gone almost a week without sleeping and was taking a break from alchemy practice. Ed came over to me just as I collapsed to the ground out of breath. "Anyone ever tell you two you guys are a bitch to work with?" I stammered. And I meant it. Picturing boot camp, I felt it would be heaven compared to training with the Elrics. Al sat down next to me, handing me a bottle of water. I thanked him with a grunt, tipping it up and gulping it down.

"You should have met our teacher. She's the definition of Hell!" Al exclaimed, shuddering as he thought back to unmentioned memories. Ed just smiled, slapping his hand to my back playfully.

"Well, Elli, I must say you're improvement is exponential at this point. You could even try out for state alchemist and pass quicker than I did!" He gave me a thumbs -up and winked at me. "I say we call it a day. Your arm looks like it hurts and you could use the spare time to catch some shut-eye." I sighed, standing on shaky legs.

"No time for sleep. There's a theory I'm working on that might be a way to save my brother. I want to look into it more and I would like you two to look it over." I looked to Al, who nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He was panting, his hair wet and sticking up at odd angles. Along with me, Al was also shaping up his body. He was to the point where he could beat Ed at sparring again and his speed was ninja-like. He said when he fought, he felt as light as a feather. During alchemy practice, Ed discovered he could transmute his right arm into a metal blade, coming to the conclusion that his skin had high components of metal from his automail. He also passed down his arm-blade technique to me, which I perfected inside of a day.

The boys walked me into the house and up to my room, where I pulled out a journal I had started a few months before. I flipped through it until I found the transmutation circle I made in hopes of saving Ronin. Al looked at it first and his eyes widened. He handed it to Ed, who began to analyze it. After reading my notes and equations, he looked up at me. "Elli, how did you create this?" He asked with an etch of concern in his voice. I took in a deep breath, knowing he wouldn't be thrilled with my answer.

"I first did research on human transmutation and how it was thought to work as well as what it causes. I then did research on the homunculi and their remains. I wanted to find a way to give Envy his own body again while preserving my brother's soul in his own body.

"So I came up with this array. It's a combination between a human transmutation circle and the transmutation that destroys the homunculi. But I tweaked both arrays and changed the equations so it will pull Envy from my brother's body and combine him with his own remains, ultimately destroying him." I looked at Ed, waiting for his reaction. I expected him to tell me it wouldn't work, but he nodded his head.

"And what will you give in exchange?" This was the part he wouldn't like. I clenched my metal fist and stared at it as I spoke.

"Myself."

"Out of the question."

"Listen! There's something about the stone I haven't even told my brother about!" I blurted, making the oldest Elric cross his arms. "When I passed through the gate, I had prepared two arrays. Because of all the souls, I was able to create two stones." Al looked at me in shock.

"But Envy used what was left over for himself."

"That was only one stone, Alphonse." I said, earning stares from both of them in the form of disbelief. I folded my hands. "The first stone was only able to activate with contact from my brother. The second stone can only be activated by me. It's only half the size as the first, but it should be enough material."

"How the hell could you withstand the power of two stones inside of you?" Al asked me. I merely shrugged.

"The stones coincided with my soul. They act as a separate life force. Right now, if I were to keep just this one stone alone, I could live for over two centuries."

"I'll be damned. Who would've thought a regular person from the other side of the gate could hold such intellect and skill." Ed sat down on my bed and rested his chin on his hand. "We have to get Envy's remains for this transmutation to work. That alone won't be easy. Not to mention the pain when you transmute. You'll have to keep full contact with the array until it completes the transmutation…no matter what."

I frowned, already having figured that part out. Al sat on my side of the bed and leaned his head down on my shoulder. Ed twitched, keeping himself from smiling at his brother. It was time to stay focused. I grabbed Al's hand.

"It's now or never. We should start first thing tomorrow. We still don't know Envy's plans, but we have to stop him, whatever he's up to."

"I'll call the Colonel. We head to Central first. There's something we have to get that will help us."

. . .

After Ed and Al left my room, I had barely had time to lie down before I fell asleep and before I knew it, morning had come. And it passed quickly. We left before sun up, not waking Granny or Winry. We made a fast pace to the train station and hopped on the first car we saw. Throughout the ride, Al slept and Ed kept rechecking my formulas and array. I could see his uncertainty, but I let him continue scouring.

Hours later, we were in Central and standing at Roy's desk. He was waiting for us even before he knew we were coming. "Fullmetal, what are you trying to accomplish?" I stopped Ed before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"Sir, Edward wasn't the one who decided this. It was me." He raised his brows.

"I understand you want to save your brother, but your safety is my concern and this is going to jeopardize you." I glared at him.

"I am not a soldier under your command. I _will_ save my brother whether I have help or not. A lot more will be at risk besides my recruitment." He looked at me with a shocked expression. The Lieutenant shook her head at her desk. "I'm not stupid. I know you want me to join the military and you will make sure you have someone there guiding me in that direction, but right now I'm making the call because I'm the one in charge of my life!"

Mustang smiled at me, but my gaze didn't waver. Behind me, I felt the Elrics staring at me. Al shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Elli. You certainly have the right attitude to get done what is ahead of you. I will personally assist in helping with your mission. I will bring Lieutenant Hawkeye as well."

Behind me, I could hear Ed snickering. "Wow, Colonel, you'll jump to help any woman, won't you?" Mustang scowled.

"Elric, I will snap at you without a second thought." The raven haired man hissed, making Ed shut his mouth. I stared at the soldier and bowed my head.

"Thank you." He put a smile back on his face and walked over to Hawkeye, who was loading her guns and placing them in the holsters strapped to both her sides. I turned to Edward. "What was it you needed to get?" Ed looked back to Roy.

"I need my father's journal." The man stopped, turning his head to peer over his shoulder.

"Because?"

"Because I need it, you bastard!"

"Honestly, Sir. Quit toying with them, it's their rightful property." Hawkeye stated as she handed it to Al. Mustang pouted, but regained composure. I could tell he and Ed were good friends, but each hid that fact by messing with each other.

Ed took the journal and flipped to a page towards the back. The journal looked old, the leather cover worn. The binding barely held together and the pages were yellow and torn. "We need to go to East Fargo." Ed piped up after reading an entry. I looked at him with question on my face.

"Why?"

"It's where Envy's remains are."

"But how…?"

"Let's go." Ed shut the book and stowed it away in his suitcase. Al shook his head at me and I understood, keeping my mouth shut. The Elric brothers were more connected to Envy than I realized.

We headed outside to a car that was waiting for us. We all climbed in, Hawkeye driving and Mustang in the front seat. I sat between Ed and Al. Ed's eyes were dark, most of his face hidden behind his bangs. Al grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. Mustang looked back at us.

"I hope you're ready." We started moving forward and I glanced out the window. As I looked up to the top of HQ, I felt my face drain of color. Staring at me with a malicious smile was Envy, still wearing my brother like a suit.

. . .

Chapter Nine coming soon! Review!


	9. Dark Secrets

The Reality of Alchemy

Chapter Nine: Dark Secrets

I know he was watching us. I know I didn't imagine it. It was him. But after I had made eye contact with him, I had grown drowsy and I lost consciousness. When I awoke, we had made it to Fargo and Ed and Al were giving me looks of worry, particularly Alphonse. He had been holding my hand the whole time, which had grown sweaty, but I paid no mind. Roy looked at me from the front seat. "I know these boys can be tiring but…"

"It was Envy. He's been following us. Which means he knows what we're up to." Ed looked at me, his brows furrowing.

"We'll have his remains within the hour. That's a promise." Ed told me. He was staring out the window now, his lower lip sticking out in annoyance. Al stroked my cheek with a finger.

"Elli, you seen really distraught. You're pale." I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I have a bad feeling that he may beat us to it." Al bit his lip as the whole car fell silent. I took in a shaky breath. We all hoped he didn't know. Because it would make it that much more difficult.

We were driving through the small, old town, observing the buildings and the people surrounding them. I noticed most of the visible population was very old. There were hardly any people that looked under the age of 60. I furrowed my brows. "Odd…" Al nodded.

"My Dad…he lived here a long time ago and committed the taboo here." I gaped at him.

"Human transmutation?" He frowned in response.

"Elli…Envy is our older brother that was never meant to be. That's why my Dad knew where the remains were. And that's why Envy is determined to kill my brother and I. He wants revenge for the life he never had. He succeeded in killing Dad, but we've proven that we don't give up that easily."

"That makes sense." I whispered, thinking of the research I had done on the subject. I shuddered, knowing this face made my gut churn. Something bad was coming. And so much bad had already happened. I'd lost my brother, my arm, gotten the Elrics killed, and now everyone was in danger again.

"We're here." Hawkeye said in the front. She put the car in park and got out, stretching her slender body. As her arms came down, she pulled a gun from a hidden holster and unlocked the safety. Roy had stepped out too, sliding on a white pair of gloves with a strange array on each. I studied them more closely, concluding it had something to do with a fire transmutation.

After the vehicle was emptied, we walked forward to an old, rundown, two story home. I gaped at its features. Years ago, it was a glorious place, with surrounding gardens, trees, and walking trails with stepping stones. But all that was left was a lifeless building, dead plants tangled with weeds, and fencing that read _Condemned, Do Not Enter. _Ed clapped his hands, slamming them down on the ground. The dead plants and trees disappeared into the ground and the fence seemed to shrink just enough so we could slide through the door.

Hawkeye entered first, checking the perimeter and silently opening the broken front door. She vanished behind it a moment, then flagged us in. Roy followed next, then Ed, Al, and me. As I stepped in last, I looked behind me, the feeling of being watched growing more intense.

Focusing on the task at hand, Roy and Riza inspected the house while Ed headed down a set of stairs to the basement. And that was when everything made a turn for the worst. I had just taken a step down when the door behind me slammed shut, darkness consuming me and the oldest Elric. On the other side of the door, Al was trying to break us free, but judging by his frustrated cry, nothing was working. I clapped my hands and touched them to the door, but nothing happened. "Shit…"

"Elli, what the hell happened?" Ed bounded up to me and tried alchemy, but nothing happened still. "Al? Al!"

"Brother, Riza and Mustang are…ED!" Suddenly, Al's voice began to fade, as if he were being dragged. Ed pounded on the door.

"NO!" He yelled out, the door shaking under his metal fist. I grabbed his shoulder.

"We have to move fast." I heard him take a shaky breath before he grabbed my hand and led me blindly down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, a light came on, Ed having found a switch. He scurried to the farthest left corner and dropped to his knees, digging into the dirt floor. I joined him. The ground was soft and easy to move, but before we could even reach a foot down, something hit the back of my neck. As I fell forward, I heard Edward yelp and we both went lights out.

. . .

"You'll wish you'd never been born by the time I'm done with you." His voice was thick with malice, bringing me back to consciousness. I wanted to rub the pain out of my head, but I remained still, my eyes closed and my ears listening. "Why did you waste your time with her?"

"Just leave her out of it! All you want is me and Al!"

"Not true, my dear pipsqueak." I cringed inwardly at the sound of Envy speaking through my brother. I listened for Ed, hearing shallow breathing. I opened my eyes, taking a chance. I was facing Ed, Envy standing behind me. I had my hands bound in front of me and my legs tied together. We were still in the basement, our clothes covered in dirt from the natural floor.

I looked at Ed and saw that he was restrained the same way. He was glaring past me at Envy when he winced. I looked at his right arm, stifling a gasp. It had been bleeding freely and his skin was losing color. He squinted his eyes and yelled out as the skin seemed to ripple. It was turning to metal again and I could imagine his left leg was doing the same.

When he made eye contact with me upon opening his eyes, he averted his gaze quickly. I looked to my hands. I had to break free and fight. Ed was being tortured. Envy let out a laugh.

"Oh, Edward! If you would just tell me where my remains are, this could all end. And as long as you leave her behind." I slowly worked my hands through the rope, holding my breath as the bones in my hands ached from the pressure. One hand free…

Envy was closer to me, his booted foot skimming my back. I froze, waiting for him to move past me. Ed seemed to understand and scooted back from him, trying to make him follow. "Screw you, you sick bastard!" Ed spat. Envy took a step over me.

"What did you say, shrimp?"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORTER THAN A DWARF?"

"Shut up!" The transmutation was momentarily activated, sending Ed into convulsions of pain as his skin ripped and restitched together as metal. It was my chance. Swiftly, I arched my back and hoisted myself into the air, landing steadily on my feet. I quickly shook myself out of the rope and grabbed it up. I then jumped, landing on Envy's back and wrapping the rope around his neck. He stumbled back, glaring up at me angrily. I pulled a knife from my boot and flipped it open, digging the blade into his hand where one of the two arrays were etched into his skin. He screamed, throwing me off of him.

Ed's skin instantly healed and he shrugged out of the rope, clapping his hands together and slamming them to the ground. But still nothing had happened. "Damn it!"

"You can thank Daddy!" Envy stalked towards Edward, who got up and lunged at the monster inside of Ronin. He jumped above him, drop kicking him in the head. Envy dodged it, throwing a punch to his chest. But Ed whirled around, barely escaping the blow.

As they fought, I got up, looking to the corner of the room. But something else had caught my attention. Next to the corner were the Colonel, Lieutenant, and Al. All three were unconscious, so I ran to them, shaking them awake.

Al woke immediately, alarmed until he saw it was me. I helped him out of the rope. There was blood dripping from his hairline, but he was alert. He looked at the battle behind me. "I have to help!" He climbed up, jumping into the battle to his older brother's aid. Envy threw Ed against the wall and kicked Al in the stomach. He began to walk towards me when the two brothers grabbed him and flung him back. I untied Roy and Riza, trying to wake them, but they lay unmoving.

I looked them over and noticed transmutation circles cut into their arms. I cursed. " A binding transmutation. I can't wake them unless…" I screamed out, turning towards my brother's body. Al was against the stairs, his face a bloodied mess. Ed was hoisted into the air by his throat, his hands gripping the arms of his enemy.

I gripped my knife from my boot and time seemed to slow down. "Where are they, Edward?" A tear slid down my cheek. The soldiers that came as back up were close to death, Al was losing too much blood, and Ed was losing his will and strength to fight.

I jumped up, yelling out as the knife came down. Envy turned around as I descended, the blade sinking through the nape of his neck. Ed dropped to the ground, coughing and sucking in oxygen. In the corner, Roy and Riza were awake, moving quickly to dig out the remains. I dabbed my fingers in my brother's blood and drew the array I had created into the dirt.

"You little bitch!" Envy screamed, struggling to break free, but my adrenaline powered strength held him still until I was finished. Only then did I allow him to move, but I threw him into the array, directly in the center.

"Bring the remains!" Roy threw a single bone, a skull, to me and I let it fall to the ground, jumping out of the circle. Envy was unmoving, frozen from himself. I looked at the blade protruding from his neck and closed my eyes. Alchemy would begin to work again with the stone. I just had to activate it. I was the key. Clapping my hands, I opened them back up and looked at him. His eyes flickered and I saw Ronin's soul fade. A tear slid down my cheek. "I'm sorry…brother."

The circle glowed and the electric blue surrounded me. Carefully, I bit my finger hard enough to break the skin and I drew another transmutation circle on my forehead. It was a pentagram with rivets on the outer circle. When it was drawn, I felt it light up, the stone within me reacting with the other array. As the power from the stone drained out of me, I fell to my knees, an exploding pain erupting from the middle of my chest. I writhed in agony, but stayed in contact with the array.

And then, just like that, the light went out and the darkness claimed me.

. . .

There is only one chapter left. Review!


	10. Story Without an End

The Reality of Alchemy

Chapter Ten: Story Without an End

_I watched as Envy was pulled from my brother's body, his 'soul' trying to attach to his skull. Envy screamed, his very essence exploding and the skull shattering. Ronin's body fell to the ground and the light stopped, the transmutation complete. As my chest hit the ground, I saw a pool of blood grow around my little brother. _

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up. It was dark and the air musty and damp. I looked around me, realizing I was still in the basement of the old home in Fargo. I sucked in a breath. "Ronin!" I fumbled around the ground until I felt the warm crimson I saw before I passed out. I bit my lip, scooting forward until I felt his blood soaked hair. I grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him into my lap, my body beginning to shake. I wrapped him in a hug and rocked back and forth. "Das tut mir Leid, meinen Bruder…" I sobbed, feeling the warmth from his skin fading with each passing second. I hardly noticed the flicker of a large flame that Roy had made to see what was going on. I remained with my eyes on my brother. "Das tut mir Leid…"

My Ronin was dead and I was the one who killed him. After all we had been through together, I had to end his life because I couldn't let my comrades die. I couldn't sacrifice everyone else. I tilted my head back and screamed.

. . .

The funeral seemed to last for days. Only a handful of people came to pay respects, but I didn't pay any notice. It was no surprise to me. It wasn't like Ronin had grown up here. All I could focus on was the casket being lowered and gravediggers covering it in rich, brown soil.

I remained standing there after the ceremony, staring at his name on the head stone. I hadn't yet registered the fact that he had been alive just the day before, but at the same time, I had already lost him.

A hand gently settled on my automail shoulder and I looked up to see Alphonse. I avoided his gaze, putting my head down. Thunder boomed overhead and rain began to fall, quickly soaking us to the bone. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his head so that he spoke next to my ear. "You don't have to be so brave, Elli." And those words were all it took. I broke down, turning around in his arms and sobbing into his chest. He held me in the pouring rain, letting me spill my tears and my broken heart. He said nothing, only comforting me in embrace.

Slowly, we began to walk back to the Rockbell's house, Winry meeting us with an umbrella. Al held it over us as we walked silently, my small sobs the only thing heard for what seemed like miles. Even the rain fell silently. When we made it to the house, the youngest Elric lead me upstairs to our room, where he sat me down. He grabbed a dry set of my clothes and beckoned me out of my wet funeral attire. When I was changed and warm, he tucked me into bed and climbed in with me, holding me tight against him, never letting me go.

_One Month Later_

"Elli, way to go! You whooped their asses!" Winry cheered as I came walking up the steps of the porch. It was the end of September and the leaves on the trees were a brilliant gold. I had been sparring with the boys and had just finished beating them, so I decided to call it a day to talk to Winry. I smiled at her as I leaned against the railing on the porch.

"Yeah, it's no sweat. Those two can be so predictable." I gloated. She giggled.

"So true! So, are you really gonna join the military?" She asked me, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. I gave her a soft smile and looked away from her at the trees. The wind began to blow and the leaves began to litter the grassy floor beneath them. Winry's sundress gently swayed next to me. My ponytail wrapped around me as I tucked my bangs behind my ears.

"Yeah. I want to keep myself busy and I want to help people with all the power I can get. That way no families have to endure a premature loss." Her eyes seemed to frown before her lips did at my response.

"It's been a month already. You're handling everything so well." She said, making me chuckle.

"Not as well as it seems, but I do know Ronin would be mad if I kept cryin' over him, So I decided to carry on his memory through my strength." She smiled at me as Ed came walking up, Al following right behind him.

"Brother, you're getting messy with your techniques."

"Can it, tin head! You're just mad because I outsmarted you!"

"No, I'm mad because you cheated….again!" They walked past us into the house, completely consumed in their childish argument. Winry wiped away a falling tear.

"Oh my god, will they ever grow up?" I stopped, watching as the brothers smiled at one another while picking on each other. I sighed.

"Nah, it wouldn't be them if they stopped picking on one another. Besides, that's what brothers are for."

"That's right! So don't think I forgot about you!" Edward said, coming out of nowhere and poking my sides. I yelped, turning and running after him. As I chased him, laughing as Al joined me, I thought it was funny how life never really ended. For as I ran, I caught a glimpse of Ronin running next to me, smiling as we found our new family to treasure.

. . .

A/N: Das tut mir Leid is german for "I'm sorry." Meinen Bruder stands for "my brother."

Le Fin! Now, here's a sneak peek at the sequel (which has yet to be named)!

Prologue

I opened my eyes, a clanking noise from downstairs startling me. I took a look at Al, who had tangled himself around me and was fast asleep. I sighed, carefully unwinding myself from his arms and standing from the bed, wanting to investigate what it was I heard. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes as I crossed the hall to the stairs. But I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was in the house.

More alert, I tensed myself as I rounded the corner to the kitchen, unknowing what I would be walking into. I thought about running back upstairs to wake Al and bring him back down with me, but movement caught my eye in front of the sink and I stopped altogether. I held my breath and waited, deciding I was on my own. The figure seemed to be pacing nervously, the window above the sink wide open. Cool winds swept through the kitchen and I couldn't help but shiver. The pacing stranger shivered too, but stopped when our eyes met.

I lunged, knocking the intruder to the floor and pinning their hands down to their sides. I stared in the dark eyes….and did a double take. It was a young girl, around my age, and she had strikingly blue eyes and long blonde hair. I blinked, observing her fear stricken face and her willingness to surrender without a fight. I furrowed my brows at her and stood, holding out a hand to help her up. She hesitantly took it and looked at me. I rubbed my automail arm. "…Who are you?" I asked her. She seemed to shy away from me a little, but bumped into the kitchen table.

"I…I can't really say for sure…" She stammered, her voice hoarse. She sounded like she was in pain and I did a quick look over. She seemed to be uninjured, but she was thin and frail looking, although her clothes were brand new. I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, taking a step closer to her. She back away, hitting the fridge and yelping out in pure fright. I shook my head. Could someone really be this afraid even after gathering the courage to break in in the first place? She eyed the fridge.

"I was told to come here because of my last name."

"Last name?"

"My name is Jordan Elric. I was told to come here to remember who my family was. So here I am."

. . .

That's all you get until that story is posted. I'm thinking it's going to be a Naruto crossover. Anyway, let me know what you think of _The Reality of Alchemy_ and the introduction to my new story!


End file.
